The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus, and particularly, an electronic measuring device.
Measuring apparatus such as transducers are generally used to measure physical and chemical phenomena. Once the phenomena has been measured, the phenomena is usually converted to a readable format for a user. In the example of transducers, different physical transducer electrodes will be used to sense different environments. More particularly, different environments may have different physical and chemical compositions, and therefore, different transducers or sensing electrodes may be required to perform a measurement. In other applications, the caustic or acidic nature of the environment necessitates frequent replacement of the transducers. In any case, replacing the transducers generally requires manual adjustment and calibration of the connecting hardware that performs the conversion and calibration.